A Typical Sunday
by MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses
Summary: The Titan girls decide to go to the mall, and the boys become Hot N' Cold. My actual first fanfic.


Okay guys this was actually my first fanfic ever but I couldn't find it on my laptop so i uploaded and published Looking Glass first. This is actually the first thing in the series I'm working on but remember that Looking Glass is NOT- lemme repeat- NOT! a sequel to this story. Looking Glass explains this story and the history of how all the people knew eachother extremely well.

A/N's form 2 weeks back will be bolded.

Enjoy!

Okay to the story------------------------

Written: two weeks ago....

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Ok I'm pretty bored so I randomly got this idea in my head. And it's my first oneshot EVER!!!!**

**Kinda weird but who can blame me?**

**Mia: I can.**

**Me: Grrr…Anyways, so this story is about our titan boys, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mas and Menos. OWWWW!!!!!!**

**Mia: What?!**

**Me: MY ARM!!!!WAAAA!!!**

**Mia: Huh?**

**Me: I got a shot and it has a boo-boo! Make it better!!!**

**Mia (rather frantically): How?!**

**Me (puppy dog eyes & bottom lip jutting out): Kiss it!**

**Mia: What did I get myself into?**

**Me: My brain.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and my clothes

A Typical Sunday

It was a slow day of crime in the city.

Titan's East was visiting and Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, and Mia decided to go out to the mall.

Bored and hot, the boys laid out on the couch lazily.

Beast Boy came running frantically out into the room.

Robin, alarmed, asked "B is there trouble?"

"No-"he started.

"Then stop bothering us, man," Cyborg said.

"But-"

"No," Speedy and Kid Flash replied.

"Come-"

"No!" Mas and Menos said loudly in Spanish.

All of the boys started bickering.

Aqualad couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" he yelled as the boys stopped, "Why don't we hear what B has to say?"

"Fine," they all muttered.

"When I was the girls left, Mia asked me to go get help her carry something out. We took the desk out and she left. I was left in the room which locks from outside. While trying to crack the code, I saw a CD cover. I opened it and played it and I got a great idea," he told the rest of his plan to keep them entertained.

1 hour later…

Lights dim…

In the background, all boys are turned backgrounds tapping one leg,

"Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh"

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know," Robin turned around singing, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, then Kid Flash and Speedy and Aqualad, then Mas and Menos. They were wearing bras and miniskirts over their costumes and had wigs covering their hair (all from the courtesy of Mia's closets).

"And you always think

Always speak

Cryptically," Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mas and Menos start dancing holding up boxes of tampons and pads.

"I should know

That you're no good for me," they shake their fingers.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold," they made motions signaling hot and cold.

"You're yes then you're no," they pointed their thumbs up then down.

"You're in and you're out," Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad step forward while the others step backward.

"You're up and you're down" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mas and Menos, jump up while Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad crouch.

"You're wrong when it's right," they shook their heads and nod them.

"It's black and it's white" the lights turn off turning the room pitch black, then they turn back on white.

"We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up" they hit each other lightly the make kissy faces at each other.

A few minutes later,

The boys continued their fun and didn't notice the door open and close

"You, you don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)

You, but you don't really want to go-o (Oooh)" they turn around and tap their foot.

"You're hot then you're cold (Cold)

You're yes then you're no (No)

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down (Dooooown)" they turned around then jump and squeal and hi5 each other.

Mas and Menos freeze and stare bug-eyed at the door.

All boys except for Robin and Beast Boy notice this and stare at the door, too.

The two witless idiots start laughing.

"Now don't you think this was a good idea?" Beast Boy snickered.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe that I didn't want to raid Mia's closet," he said shaking his head.

"Umm guys," Aqualad started.

"Yeah. I can't believe you, Robin- Boy Wonder, didn't want to go through some wimpy girl's closet," BB said laughing.

Robin laughed too, and then noticed what his friends were staring at.

"What are you looking-"he began while turning around like Beast Boy.

They all stared terrified of what they saw.

The girls were home.

Bee's eyes were as huge as watermelons.

Jinx was cringing.

Raven was turning green and she ran for the bathroom.

Starfire collapsed.

The worst sight was Mia. She looked as if she was flaming. Her expression was of utter furiousness.

Raven came back into the room and saw Mia.

"I'm going to go and clean the bathroom. Jinx, Bee wanna help?" she asked scared.

"S-sure. I-I'll help you," she stuttered. Jinx nodded.

Starfire stirred and looked up examining everyone for a moment, "Can I come too?" she asked, squeaking.

They nodded, still looking at Mia who was seething.

They stood a second then backed away quietly.

"Girls," Mia spoke dangerously, "Give. Me. Your. Hands. NOW!"

They rushed towards her and she held their hands for a second then let go and watched as they sprinted towards the door.

"Beast Boy. Cyborg. Mas. Menos. Speedy. Kid Flash. Aqualad. Robin!" she started whispering, then grew louder until she was yelling, "YOU! WENT! THROUH! MY! STUFF!" she screamed.

"It's not what you think-"

"We were bored-"

"We didn't m-mean t-to-"

"Mia p-please-"

"Don't hurt us," Beast Boy whimpered.

Mia slowly turned her head toward the changeling.

"You should have thought about that earlier, Beast Boy," her eyes were fiery red.

The boys backed into the wall knew that when Mia addressed them by full name, she was incredibly sad, serious, or mad.

In this case she was fuming.

"Please Mia! Can't you take a joke?" Speedy pleaded.

Wrong thing to do.

"Of course. Anything for you guys," her voice turned sweet. The boys sighed happily, "But this joke is about to become funnier. Mhm… what should I do? Should I rip you apart limb from limb? Or should I wax all of your legs, arms, and faces because you are just so darn good acting like girls?" she grinned evilly.

"But I thought you weren't going to hurt us," Robin squealed.

"Oh _I'm not. _But _Mysteria is! _Muahahahahaha!" she cried.

"Ahhh!!!!" the boys screamed, trying to run away.

--------------------------------------------------------------~~-----------------------------------------------------------

Across town,

Daniel sighed closing the shop. Another great day in the business of grocery shopping. He combed through his jet-black hair and blinked his cerulean blue eyes.

BOOM!

He jumped and looked toward the Titans' Tower.

The lights were turned on in a few rooms and in the room with the biggest window he saw flashes of green and black.

Mysteria.

He chuckled and sighed again this time happily thinking of the mysterious, versatile beauty.

He walked away from the door and whistled all the way home, thinking that today was a typical Sunday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------~~-----------------------------------------------------------------

**How did you like the story? R&R plz.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this was the story. You may have questions. I intended this. But the most important question that you should be thinking is: 'Who is Daniel?'

Mia: Duh-Duh-Duh

Also, i will be finishing Lookin Glass and the sequel to that story, and then i will start the sequel to this story.

Luv u guys!

Sowmya+Mia


End file.
